Quand le silence vaut plus que les mot
by Wyrielle
Summary: Makarov envoie ses petit protégé dans une loitaine contrée du Nord et Gray doit se confronter à Natsu... ainsi qu'à ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement sur un plafond d'un blanc plutôt approximatif. Le soleil se levait à peine sur la ville de Magnolia mais le sommeil l'avait pourtant déjà quitté. Le cerveau encore dans la brume, Gray se leva doucement, s'arrêtant une poignée de secondes, encore assis sur le bord de son lit, pour contempler sa fenêtre. Le ciel se teintait déjà d'un rose prononcer et l'on pouvait percevoir les rare nuages se promener paresseusement dans la journée naissante. Celle-ci s'annonçait bien belle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ce ciel fantaisiste alors qu'il se levait et prenait distraitement quelques vêtements qui traînaient ici et là dans la chambre ou il se trouvait. Dieu qu'il aimait cette couleur. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, elle lui procurait un sentiment serein voir même heureux. Comme lui rappelant de bons souvenirs...

Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas plus longtemps hypnotiser par l'aurore et il prit soin de se dévêtir pour se diriger vers la petite salle de bain adjacente à la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris une brève douche et avoir fait sa toilette quotidienne qu'il en ressorti, déjà habillé et prêt à sortir. Tout cela ne lui avait pris qu'une petite vingtaine de minute.  
>Gray se dirigea vers la porte pour se dépêcher de se retrouver chez lui. Car, évidement, comment pouvait-il considérer commet "chez lui" l'endroit qui ne lui servait qu'à dormir et à entreposer ses quelques possessions? Non, sa véritablement maison n'était pas qu'un lieu Sans importance. C'était surtout les gens qui la rendaient si agréable. Cet donc d'un pas pressé qu'il se dirigea vers le QG de Fairy Tail. L'endroit qui, depuis bien des années, était son chez lui.<p>

Quand il poussa les grandes portes de la bâtisse, ce fut pour la retrouver presque vide. Après tout, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose, la plupart des membres de la guilde préféraient festoyer sans raison toute la nuit plutôt que de se lever aux petites heures du matin. Et encore, à quel point faut-il être matinal pour se pointer à 7h, dites-moi?  
>Seule Mirajane était fidèle au poste, ainsi que les inséparables Alzack et Bisca. Le jeune homme de dirigea vers le comptoir ou il demanda une boisson -évidement- non alcoolisée à la jeune femme qui la lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard en un sourire.<br>C'est à ce moment que commença l'attente. Chaque matin, Gray arrivait à une heure plutôt matinale. Chaque matin, Gray se demandait pourquoi il faisait cet effort, si ce n'était que pour partager une conversation polie avec Mirajane. Chaque matin, il attendait.  
>Pourtant, à chaque fois, il revenait le lendemain à la même heure, n'osant même pas se demander pourquoi, bien que la réponse fut évidente. Comme toujours, il avait peur de manquer une seule seconde de sa présence... Bien qu'il arrivait toujours à la même heure. Heure que Gray attendait avec impatience.<p>

Il était 10h23 et Gary tourna les yeux vers la grande porte, son cœur accélérant de plus en plus. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Mirajane qui le regardait d'un œil affectueux et espiègle. Ce ne fut que quand la porte s'ouvrit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Il essaie tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre en un sourire tendre. Comme si il pouvait agir ainsi. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de raison de le faire, au contraire. Natsu venait de passer la porte.

Arborant son habituel sourire, Natsu venait de franchir la grande porte avec fracas. D'un grand cri, il salua la guilde presque pleine qui lui répondit de la même façon. À sa gauche, un Happy joyeux voletait autour d'une Lucy aux airs fatigués. À sa vue, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène se renfrogna légèrement sur son petit banc de bois, sous le petit gloussement de Mirajane. Après avoir bavardé ici et là avec quelque membre de la guilde et d'avoir échangé quelque coups de poing avec Elfman sous les yeux découragés de la blonde, Natsu se dirigea vers le comptoir ou se trouvait Gray qui, attentif aux moindres mouvements de l'autre, tenta d'avoir un air indifférant.  
>Accoudé au comptoir et sirotant un verre de jus d'orange, le jeune homme écouta le rosé en le regardant du coin de l'œil, comme hypnotisé par la couleur de ses cheveux, la texture de sa peau, son éternel et lumineux sourire... Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine alors que l'autre demandait banalement à boire.<p>

Natsu fini par couler un regard vers Gray qui sursauta, prit la main dans le sac. Avec une pointe d'animosité, le premier l'interrogea;

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça, toi, tu veux ma photo?

-Qui voudrait de cette horreur!

C'était presque un réflexe. Répondre ainsi à Natsu était devenue une habitude très bien ancrée, avec les années.  
>Le rose se leva bruyamment, ne faisant pas attention au tabouret qui fut violemment projeté sur le sol dans ce vif mouvement, son poing s'échauffant littéralement. Gray en fit tout autant, s'entourant rapidement d'une aura glacée. Le dragonslayer ne se fit pas prier et se jeta littéralement sur l'autre, ses yeux ancré dans les sien avec une expression rageuse. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, le disciple de la glace senti son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Le jeune homme préféra cependant oublier cette douleur brûlante pour reporter son attention sur l'autre, qui s'était mis à crier divers noms d'oiseau. Évitant un poing ici, frappant la, encaissant un coup par la, le combat était relativement égal. Natsu redoublant d'effort pour le blesser, Gray délaissa les deux yeux au regard enflammé pour se concentrer sur le corps aux muscles tendus à deux pas de lui. Cette danse l'hypnotisait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le corps sculpté de son rival du feu.<br>Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils se bagarraient quand un grand cri les fit sursauter d'un même mouvement.

-OOOOY! GRAY! NATSU!

Il ne leur fallu qu'une seconde pour cesser totalement le combat et de tourner vers la source de ce son.  
>Erza les fixait d'un air sévère, telle une mère surprenant ses fils à se chamailler. Cette image aurait presque parut affectueuse si une aura assassine n'entourait pas cette même mère...<p>

-Vous êtes encore en train de vous chamailler comme des gamins!

Son regard était dur, les deux jeunes hommes n'arrivant pas à rester calme devant une Erza en colère.

-Mais non! Voyons, ce n'était que quelques plaisanteries! Rirent-ils en cœur, pouffant de manière peu crédible et maintenant bras dessus bras dessous en une accolade amicale.

Malgré toute la fausseté de la situation, Gray sentait son cœur s'affoler. La peau de Natsu, brulante, lui donnait une sensation agréable et un léger fourmillement le prit au ventre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu quelque morceau de tissu durant l'affrontement. La couleur déjà rosée de ses joues s'accentua légèrement au fil de ses pensées, bien qu'un sourire peu convaincant.

La rousse les fixa quelque seconde, constatant les dégâts plutôt minimes dans le bâtiment. Satisfaite de ne retrouver que quelques tables roussis et un banc à moitié démantibulé, elle finit par s'éloigner pour retourner bavarder avec Makarov, lançant quelques mots gentils aux membres qu'elle croisait sur sa route.

Natsu et Gray se lâchèrent avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Les punitions d'Erza avaient toujours été une source de peur, bien qu'ils adoraient la rousse qui veillait sur eu telle une grande sœur… mais une grande sœur bien sadique.

N'ayant plus rien à faire là, Natsu s'éloigna pour rejoindre Lucy, à quelques mètres du disciple de glace. Gray ne sut vraiment s'il fut soulagé ou déçu du vif éloignement du rosé qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de lui. Cette pensée lui fit un coup au cœur. D'humeur maintenant maussade, il se vengea sur son jus d'orange à peine entamé, bien que réchauffé par le feu de Natsu.

Natsu, Natsu… Il était toujours dans ses pensées, mais pourquoi? Alors qu'il ne savait même pas quelle était la nature véritable de leur relation. Étaient-ils amis? Ou bien ennemis? Natsu le détestait-il? Il n'arrivait pas à penser cela, non seulement car l'idée même lui aurait paru bien trop douloureuse, mais, de plus, il ne comptait plus les fois ou l'autre l'avait aidé, sauvé ou, même, sur l'île maudite, quand il avait tout fait pour éviter son sacrifice.

Ces souvenirs lui arrachèrent l'ébauche d'un sourire et il leva les yeux vers Mirajane qui l'observait depuis un moment. Il avait l'impression de lire dans ses yeux plus qu'il n'en savait lui-même. Gray avait l'impression d'être transpercé par ce regard pourtant doux. Elle lisait en lui des choses qu'il ignorait. Ce fut toujours avec cette même innocence qu'elle continua cependant la conversation laissée il y avait de cela une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Une heure passa avant qu'un grand claquement ne dérange le « calme ». Si calme il peut y avoir à Fairy Tail. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée alors qu'un homme tout de blanc vêtu tomba face contre sol, sous le regard surpris des membres de la guilde. Quelque vingt secondes passèrent avant que Levy ne se précipite vers le blessé qui macula rapidement le sol de la bâtisse d'un liquide poisseux et rouge. Mirajane ne tarda pas à se précipiter vers le nouvel arrivant, à la vue de la flaque qui grossissait de plus en plus.

Un petit cercle fini par se former autours du nouvel arrivant, Makarov criant ici et là des ordres pour aider le blesser. « Mais laissez-lui u peu d'air, bon sang- NON NATSU IL N'A PAS BESOIN DE FLAMME POUR GUÉRRIR! » ou bien, quand la petite assemblée commença à se disperser pour laisser de l'air à l'étranger et que le silence commença à se faire progressivement; « Happy, va chercher un docteur! VITE! »

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minute au chat volant pour revenir, cette fois accompagné d'un petit homme brun tout rond enveloppé dans une large chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Durant ce temps, Makarov avait ordonné qu'on allonge le blessé dans un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Quand le docteur arriva, ce fut deux heures d'attente supplémentaires qui lui furent nécessaires pour soigner le nouvel arrivant qui, de toutes évidences, avait bravé maints dangers pour arriver jusqu'à leur porte.  
>Seul Makarov et, bien entendu, le médecin étaient restés au chevet de l'inconnu. C'est pourquoi le chef de la guilde se présenta devant celle- ci et attira l'attention de tous en frappant deux coup entre ses deux mains puissantes.<p>

-Tout le monde! Écoutez-moi... L'homme ayant frappé à notre porte n'est autre que Shibuki, un des hommes de mains de notre ami du Nord, Maître Dareka.

Un murmure interrogatif parcouru les fées qui, de toute évidence, ne savait pas du tout qui était ce fameux Dareka. Irrité, le petit homme frappant deux nouvelles fois dans ses mains pour attirer l'œil de ses sujet qui lui reportèrent leur attention vers lui.

-Maître Dareka est un chercheur vivant dans les pointes contrées du nord... Dans un endroit si retirer qu'il n'a même pas de nom...

Il parcouru le petit groupe du regard. S'attardant légèrement sur le dragonslayer qui essayais de ne pas faire trop en se chamaillant avec son voisin, Elfman.

-Apparemment un groupe de créatures des neiges ne cesserait de s'en prendre à lui et ses sujets, les cloîtrant chez eux. Shibuki est venu quémander notre aide! J'enverrai donc une équipe de mages sur place... Des volontaires?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, Makarov repris la parole, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-J'ai entendu dire que Dareka et ses disciples faisaient certaines recherches... Sur les dragons, entre autre.

Son regard était planté dans celui de Natsu et il sut qu'il avait maintenant une équipe fiable pour venir au secours de son ami.

-Je compte sur toi Natsu! Emmène Gray et Lucy avec toi, tu auras bien besoin de leur aide... Viens dans mon bureau pour les détails. Vous partirez demain matin.

Après avoir prononcé ses derniers mots, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Titania à la porte de son bureau.

Le cœur de Natsu battait à la chamade au fur et à mesure que l'espoir grandissait en lui. Un sourire brillait sur son visage alors qu'il marchait avec précipitation vers l'endroit où le maître de la guilde était disparu.  
>Le brun, de son coter, suivit le rosé des yeux, n'étant pas tout à fait sur de savoir qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer. Quand la silhouette de son ami eut totalement disparue, il sentit un regard sur lui. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes à Gray pour remarquer que la blonde le fixait, Apparemment pas plus sûre que lui d'avoir tout saisi.<br>Durant quelque secondes, ils les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre avant de retourner à leur petites occupations.  
>Gray sentit son visage se réchauffer doucement. L'image de ce Natsu souriant et plein d'espoirs ne voulait quitter son crâne. Pour se rafraîchir les idées, il commanda un grand vers d'eau glacé à Mirajane qui le sévit en souriant, comme à son habitude.<p>

-LUCY! ON PART EN MISSION DEMAIN!

Un éclair rose cria cette phrase en riant, visiblement enchanté par ce que Makarov avait bien pu lui raconter. Gray fini le fond de son verre qu'il avait jusqu'alors siroté tranquillement. Quand il se tourna vers le dragonslayer, il se demanda un instant ce qui clochait chez lui... Ses jours s'empourprèrent en sentant un courant d'air sur son corps. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour réaliser l'état de don habillement. Tout traînait au sol, à côté de son banc. Seul subsistait son caleçon, heureusement. Le rose lui lança, un peu coupé dans son élan de joie;

-On se voit ici demain à 8h... Tâche d'être là!

Et il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Gray plutôt maussade. Sans qu'il ne soit capable de dire pourquoi, la manière dont l'autre lui avait parlé l'avait en quelque sorte blessé…

Pourtant, alors qu'il quitta la guilde pour aller manger un morceau, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un mince sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres, heureux d'avance du temps qu'il passera avec celui qui hantait ses pensées…

* * *

><p>Ce qui conclut le premier chapitre de cette fiction… la première que j'ai le courage de poster sur ce site! 

J'espère que mon orthographe n'est pas trop infernale et que l'histoire se tient relativement bien…

J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple car j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de fics à chapitres sur eux =O pourtant ils sont tellement kawaii!

Je suis consciente d'être une débutante en écriture, surtout en fanfiction… Donc si vous avez une petite minute pour laisser un commentaire... j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une appréciation sur ce que j'écris, afin de pouvoir comprendre mes erreurs ou bien de m'encourager!

Sur ce, à la prochaine : 3

(Je pondrai probablement le chapitre 2 dans la semaine qui suit, si tout va bien je le mettrai en ligne mardi prochain!)

Wyrielle~


	2. Chapter 2

Gray s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Il avait passé toute la soirée, voir même la nuit complète, à se questionner, à espérer des choses qu'il n'arrivait même pas à saisir. Sans oublier cette personne qui semblait ne plus vouloir sortir de son esprit. C'était comme si son visage était imprimé à même sa rétine, incrusté en une gravure qui ne partirait jamais. Tout lui faisait penser à lui. Que ce soit le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, lui rappelant la fougue brûlante de son compagnon. Ou bien la couleur rosée du matin si semblable à sa crinière désordonnée... Il pensait à lui jusqu'en regardant son propre reflet dans la glace, allant jusqu'à se souvenir de la veille où sa peau avait frôlé la sienne, où son être avait été si proche du sien.  
>Malgré tous les signes apparents de cette si douce maladie, Gray n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il était "amoureux". Il faut dire que non seulement il avait toujours été trop gamin pour penser à ce genre de chose, mais de plus il avait une idée très précise de l'amour. Jamais on ne lui en avait véritablement parlé, il faut dire qu'avoir passé son adolescence à Fairy Tail n'avait pas énormément contribué à son éducation sexuelle et amoureuse. Jamais on ne lui avait dit ce que c'était réellement. Jamais on ne lui avait lu de livres ou la princesse finissait avec le prince, si ce n'est que dans ses plus lointain souvenir, à l'âge où il n'avait pas encore l'esprit de comprendre tous ces mots et toutes ces phrases. Jamais il n'avait pu penser une seule seconde que l'amour pouvait tomber n'importe où, n'importe quand et sur n'importe qui. Pour lui, ce n'était pas vraiment un sentiment. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas une simple invention crée par les poète et les écrivains. Bref, l'amour n'était qu'un prétexte pour débuter une relation qu'un garçon et une fille entretenaient quand ils s'aimaient bien. Un avant-goût, si vous voulez, avant de se marier, un peu comme la démo d'un produit. Après tout, qui voudrait donner sa vie et son corps à une personne avec laquelle l'on n'a jamais eu ce type d'expérience? Pas Gray, en tout cas.<br>Tout cela pour dire... Gray n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé d'être amoureux. Encore moins de d'un homme... Et alors être amoureux de Natsu..! Ce serait une idée totalement ridicule et incongrue..!  
>C'est pourtant en pensant à ce même adolescent qu'il fit son sac machinalement, n'emmenant pas grand-chose avec lui, tout compte fait. À quoi bon? Il laissait bien souvent ses vêtements ici ou là sur sa route, sans se rendre compte qu'il les retirait contre son gré. De plus, voyager léger était toujours un avantage pour un mage parti en quête.<p>

C'est un léger sac sur l'épaule et d'énormes valises sous les yeux qu'il prit le chemin de la guilde, encore plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il arriva aux grandes portes de la guilde à 6h. Le silence était complet dans la ville qui commençait à peine à s'éveiller. Un silence lourd pesait sur les routes et se rependaient jusqu'au seuil de Fairy Tail.  
>Telle une ombre, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la guilde. Cette-ci était déserte. Même la jolie Mirajane ne se trouvait pas encore au bar. L'on pouvait apercevoir quelques débris datant de la veille un peu partout dans l'endroit. Le bâtiment était d'ailleurs dans un joli bazar. Trainait ici quelque chopes de bière, près de la table où Kana avait l'habitude de s'installer, quelques tonneaux jonchaient à même le sol, dégoutant encore sur le sol du précieux liquide qui fut le sien. Un ou deux tabourets gisaient sur le sol, incomplets, dont les certains morceaux manquant de trouvaient un peu partout dans la grande pièce. Le silence rendait l'endroit plutôt macabre, lui qui était pourtant toujours remplit de murmure, de rires, voire de cris et de coups, quand Gray s'y trouvait.<br>Celui-ci alla s'assoir à son siège favori, peu habitué d'être seul dans la bâtisse. La compagnie lui manquait un peu, probablement car rien ne détournait ses pensées d'un certain jeune homme à la chevelure rose. Son visage était toujours présent dans sa tête, cela lui faisait le même effet qu'après avoir regardé le soleil trop longtemps, sauf que l'image de l'autre semblait ne jamais vouloir s'estomper.  
>Le brun bailla plutôt bruyamment. Cela faisait un dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait ainsi, dans le silence de la guilde déserte. Le sommeil qui l'avait tant fui durant la nuit s'abattit d'un coup sur lui et, sans qu'il ne soit réellement capable de riposter, sa tête tomba lentement sur le comptoir de bois.<br>Un léger sourire perça le visage encore endormi de Mirajane. L'image d'un Gray assoupi là, à même le comptoir, en équilibre sur ce petit banc, était si mignonne qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques photos avec son appareil magique. Qui sait, elle serait surement ravie de faire honte à celui qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille, ce qui était plutôt amusant. La jeune fille caressa doucement la tête de l'endormi, songeant vaguement qu'elle devrait penser à nettoyer la bave qui prenait lentement mais surement du terrain sur son comptoir.

- ...spèce d'enfoiré!

Le brun grogna légèrement. Il se sentait si bien...

- ... J'ai dit... LEVE TOI ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ!

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement.  
>Deux yeux l'observaient d'un air légèrement énervé. Il recula de surprise, brisant le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait dans la position où il se trouvait. Avant même de se souvenir de son propre nom, il s'était retrouvé par terre, son postérieur ayant rudement touché le sol.<br>Ses yeux paniqués virevoltèrent dans tous les sens, regardant autours de lui. Il se sentait totalement déboussolé, comme si son esprit n'arrivait pas à se synchroniser au présent, qu'il était encore quelque part perdu dans le monde des songes.  
>Un rire cristallin le fin revenir à lui. SON rire. Gray se sentait rougir. Lui qui ne jurait que par la glace et la froid ne savait que faire alors que des bouffées de chaleur insupportablement agréables montaient en lui tandis qu'il prenait conscience de son environnement et de sa position honteuse. Autour de lui, les gens s'esclaffaient, l'interpellaient et applaudissaient même sa chute.<br>Après une minute de fou rire, Natsu fini par se rendre compte de la mine de plus en plus confuse de l'autre qui semblait plus qu'embarrassé de la situation. Un sourire moqueur s'étirait encore sur son visage quand son bras de tendit amicalement vers le brun. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de seconde d'attente que le destinataire dudit bras réagit, empoignant la main tendue qui le releva d'un mouvement sec.

-À ce que je vois tu es déjà prêt à partir?

Le sourire étincelant de Natsu hypnotisait totalement Gray qui dut se forcer à suivre le regard vers l'autre. Étouffant un bâillement, le brun répondit d'une voix plutôt enrouée.

-Oui, oui… Quelle heure est-il?

Le jeune homme prenait un air indifférent, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, comme à son habitude. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'idée seule que Natsu connaisse son malaise le terrifiait. Il avait peur que l'autre y voit des choses que lui-même n'arrivait pas à nommer.

-8h, déjà! On attend juste notre guide et on y va! Essaie de rester réveiller, au moins!

Puis il rit légèrement. Pour tout dire, il était rare que les deux adolescents aient une conversation aussi longue sans qu'une boule de feu passe ici, qu'une lance de glace virevolte par là… La fatigue en était probablement la cause, mais il fallait également dire que le jeune disciple de glace n'avait pas grande envie de jouer du poing avec son « ami ». Non, la nature des rapports qu'il avait d'entretenir avec l'autre étaient plus… affectueux? Aussi, le nombre de dispute avait beaucoup diminué depuis que des sentiments étranges avaient grandi en lui. Peut-être était-ce une maladie qui lui pompait toute ses forces, pensait-il souvent.

Un homme avançait du fond de la guilde, deux béquilles le soutenant avec difficulté. Derrière lui, l'on pouvait difficilement voir Makarov le suivant, avançant lentement mais surement vers eux.

Ce dernier pris la parole, l'air solennel.

-Shibuki vous accompagnera. Sans lui, il vous sera impossible de trouver le repaire de son maitre. À la vue de ses blessures, il ne peut pas réellement marcher, j'en ai peur. La majorité de votre trajet sera en caravane!

Le rosé devint soudainement blême. À chaque fois, ça lui faisait le même effet. L'idée même d'entrer dans ces machines de torture lui donnait des hauts le cœur. C'est pourtant sans rechigner qu'il fit un léger signe de tête. Ce n'est qu'alors que Gray remarqua Lucy. Placée juste derrière Natsu, elle le couvait d'un regard inquiet. Une lueur brillait dans son regard… une lueur qui fit serrer le cœur de Gray. Le maitre le détourna cependant de ses pensées en les envoyant bruyamment dehors. Le temps n'était pas au bavardage et le chemin était long, jusqu'au repère de son grand ami.

En quelque minute, le petit groupe se retrouva bousculé dehors, puis dans une petite caravane tirée par deux petits chevaux. La route était trop longue pour utiliser un véhicule utilisant la magie, ils se seraient épuisés avant l'heure.

À quatre, enfin cinq si l'on comptait la petite boule bleu jacassante, ils étaient plutôt coincés dans la petite cabine. La chaleur était assez étouffante, et, bien que Gray ne la senti pas habituellement, la tête d'un adolescent posé sur ses genoux le rendait étrangement dans un drôle d'état. Bien que le rosé soit en train de faire un malaise sur ses genoux, l'avoir aussi près faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Il se sentait mal de le voir souffrir ainsi, et encore plus de ne pouvoir camoufler un petit sourire a cette vue qui l'amusait toujours autant, malgré l'habitude. Il n'y avait pas grand discutions dans le petit habitacle. Lucy lançait de temps en temps un regard noir à Gray qui le lui rendait bien, le guide dormait avec un chat bleu comme oreiller. Natsu, de son coté, était ce qu'il était. Pathétique. Gray se demandait comment il pouvait voir pitié d'une telle loque.

Le trajet dura une bonne partie de la journée. Ils grignotèrent les provisions qu'ils avaient emmenées à cet effet sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Par les fenêtres, l'on pouvait voir des paysages de villes, puis de banlieue et enfin de campagne défiler. Gray n'osait pas déposer son regard sur le corps inerte sur ses genoux, de peur de croiser encore le regard dur de la blonde. Il ne comprenait pas de quelle manière cela avait viré. Depuis que le brun et le rosé avaient commencé a moins se bagarrer, la blonde semblait en vouloir au disciple de glace. Eux qui étaient pourtant bon amis, modérément mais tout de même, se regardaient de plus en plus souvent en chien de faïence. Le comportement de la jeune fille intriguait l'autre mais il n'arrivait pas à lui demander pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, probablement car il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, au final.

La caravane s'arrêta subitement et une tête apparue par l'une des fenêtres. Le chauffeur, oublié jusqu'à ce moment, se pencha vers eux pour leur dire qu'ils dormiraient dans une petite auberge, les chevaux ne pouvant courir nuit et jour. Ils se levèrent et se trainèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, fatigué et ankylosés de leur voyage. Il se faisait tard, la journée avait été peu intéressante et déprimante, surtout sans Natsu pour animer. Après avoir avalé tout rond le repas de l'endroit, la petite troupe se dirigea vers les chambres pour disparaitre, chacun trouvant une petite salle à son effet. Le brun ferma les yeux, ce soir-là, le cœur palpitant de savoir que l'objet de ses pensées n'était à qu'un simple mur de lui.

* * *

><p>Je sais que la fin est un peu bâclée, mais il commence à se faire tard et j'essaie de commencer à tenir une échéance, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à finir mes chapitres… x]<p>

Bref, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, il y a un peu trop de bla bla… cependant j'avais besoin d'écrire ce passage pour avancer, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je m'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes laissées dans le chapitre précédent! En me relisant j'ai réalisé que c'était terrible, j'espère que celui-ci est un peu mieux!

Comme j'ai peu de temps devant moi, que je veux répondre rapidement mais aussi que je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre le fonctionnement du site, je vais répondre au review ici!

(J'ai remarqué aujourd'hui même que je n'avais pas coché les review anonyme! J'espère n'avoir rien manqué…)

Haruna-Fanfics :

Yay! C'est cool de savoir que mon choix de couple est apprécié !

Ao Akuma-X :

… Je dois t'avoir déçue avec ce chapitre! Je trouve que j'ai mis beaucoup de paragraphes superflus, pourtant, je n'avais pas le cœur à les tuer… xD

Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je vais essayer de maintenir ce style d'écriture alors :3

CptJackHarkness :

J'espère sincèrement que je ne décevrais pas pour la suite x_x je vais faire de mon mieux alors !

Oui c'est bien ce que je craignais! Contente que ça ne se voie pas trop… Merci à toi !

Je remercie également les gens qui m'ont ajoutées, moi et/ou cette fiction dans leur favoris! C'est agréable de savoir que quelques personnes me lisent et apprécient mes textes~


	3. Chapter 3

La lumière timide du matin vint peu à peu chatouiller ses paupières. À ce contact chaud, ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Lentement, Gray sentit ses sens s'éveiller dans un calme paisible. L'adolescent profita pendant quelques minutes de ce doux réveil, étendu dans le petit lit aux draps de coton blanc. Ce n'était pas un grand luxe, il fallait le dire. Mais tout de même assez confortable pour qu'il se sente tout à fait frais et reposé, malgré le mal fou qu'il eut à trouver le sommeil, quelques heures plus tôt. Il prit tout son temps pour se lever et se vêtir, après tout il était rare de pouvoir profiter d'un matin aussi paisible en mission. Surtout quand nos compagnons sont, entre autres, un lance-flamme hyperactif sur patte et un chat fluo volant. Une fois sa toilette faite et ses habits bien en place –pour une fois- le disciple de glace sorti de sa chambre. Il n'était pas bien tard, à peine 8h, et la petite auberge avait déjà commencé à s'animer. L'on pouvait entendre, au rez-de-chaussée, le tintement de la vaisselle et quelques voix discrètes. Gray descendit la dizaine de marche, bien décidé à se trouver un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Le rez-de-chaussée n'était en fait qu'une seule grande salle, si l'on oublie le côté cuisine et la salle réservée aux employés. De longues tables entourées de chaises prenaient la majorité de la surface et quelques bancs étaient camouflés sous le comptoir qui servait à la fois d'accueil et de commande pour la nourriture. Si l'on oubliait la couleur douteuse du bois, la saleté et le manque de fenêtre, l'endroit ressemblait un peu à un peu au quartier général de la guilde.

Attiré par la bonne odeur en provenance des cuisines, le jeune homme allait filer tout droit vers le comptoir quand une tignasse jaune attira son attention. Lucy lui sourit en lui faisant signe de la main. Le brun s'approcha et ils échangèrent quelques politesses. La jeune fille, de son côté, était déjà en train de déguster son repas.

Après une minute ou deux de bavardage, la jeune fille s'exclama soudain;

- _Nous devrions bientôt partir, il nous reste encore beaucoup de voyage à faire avant d'arriver chez l'ami du maitre… Tu peux aller réveiller Natsu pour moi? Comme ça on pourra manger ensemble !_

L'adolescent hésita un peu. D'un côté, son estomac le tiraillait, aillant déjà hâte de déguster son repas. Sans oublier que voir un Natsu endormi n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose pour sa santé mentale. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Et puis sa raison lui disait qu'il faudrait en effet ne pas laisser le roux faire la grasse matinée.

Feignant de se laisser convaincre par le regard de chiot de la noble et fit marche arrière, remontant sans presse l'escalier. Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'un rouge vin, il hésita quelques secondes.

Sa main se leva doucement et il cogna trois coups.

Peu importe à quel point il cognait, il n'avait droit pour seule réponse qu'à un lointain ronflement. Il avait même essayé de l'appeler à travers la porte en criant mais il n'obtenait pas plus de résultats. Enfin, si l'on oublie les regards désapprobateurs des clients de l'auberge.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se convainquait d'ouvrir la porte le plus naturellement possible. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment normal d'être aussi embarrasser, il ne faisait que réveiller un compagnon d'armes, rien de plus, tentait-il de se rassurer.

Il ouvrit la porte et pouvait maintenant entendre clairement les légers ronflements qui emplissaient la pièce. Gray referma le battant derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans la chambre de son compagnon. Il était plutôt loin du lit et ne voyait qu'une petite touffe rose dépassant du tas de couvertures. Sans pouvoir ni vraiment vouloir s'en empêcher, le jeune garçon franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore du lit, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de Natsu. Son cœur battait si vite alors qu'il n'y avait apparemment aucune raison valable. Peut-être était-ce qu'il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Quelque chose d'étrange et sans réel but. Peut-être qu'il aurait tout simplement dut laisser Lucy le réveiller. Son visage se réchauffait lentement, prenant probablement une couleur similaire aux flammes si brillante du chasseur de dragon. Devant le visage détendu et innocent du combattant, Gray se sentit fondre, oubliant jusqu'à ce qu'il était venu faire. Comme hypnotisé, il, ne se rendit pas compte que l'un des ronflements dans la pièce s'était éteint.

- _G…Gray ?_ Dit une petite voix aigüe.

Le brun leva soudain les yeux, rouge comme une tomate. Il en avait complètement oublié la petite boule de poil. Happy le fixait avec les yeux encore remplis du sommeil dont il venait d'émerger.

Honteux et confus d'avoir été pris observant Natsu dans son sommeil, l'adolescent empoigna en vitesse l'épaule de ce dernier avant de la secouer violement. Sans prendre le temps de le laisser se réveiller, il lui tourna le dos, gêné de la rougeur de son visage.

- H-HEIN ? s'exclama Natsu, surpris.

Gray s'approcha d'un pas qui se voulait naturel de la porte d'où il venait, faisant de son mieux pour paraître comme à l'habitude.

_-… j-j'étais venu vous réveiller. On… on vous attend en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Dépêche-toi!_ Réussit à balbutier le brun.

Sans attendre, le disciple de glace ouvrit la porte en grand et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, presque à la course, n'oubliant pas de claquer le battant derrière son passage.

Gray s'appuya sur un mur, quelques mètres plus loin. Les joues rouges et un sentiment de gêne grandissant, il tentait de réprimer la chaleur de son visage. Et si le chat l'avait vu? Combien de temps était-il resté au chevet du roux, l'observant simplement? Il ne saurait le dire. Gray se dépêcha de descendre. Après tout, si le duo le trouvait là, dans le couloir, ne serait-ce pas encore plus louche?

Le disciple d'Ul venait à peine d'entamer ses œufs-bacon quand le duo fluo arriva à leur table, un plateau remplit de victuailles à la main. Échangeant leurs plaisanteries et railleries habituelles, le trio et le chat s'empressèrent d'engloutir leur déjeuner. A peine une heure plus tard, ils devraient déjà être dans le train magique qui les emporterait jusqu'à la prochaine ville où ils passeraient la nuit. Leur périple était en effet, pour l'instant, prometteur d'aventures et de découvertes!

Leur déjeuné terminé, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et emballèrent leurs affaires puis se dirigèrent à la marche vers la petite gare locale pour attraper le prochain train qui les éloignerait encore un peu plus de magnolia.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le train, torturant à nouveau le pauvre Natsu qui n'avait rien demandé. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet, chacun s'occupant de son côté. Lucy lisait ou écrivait son roman, profitant d'un rare moment de calme depuis qu'elle avait joint la guilde. Gray, lui, restait simplement à regarder le paysage et, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, contempler le Natsu nauséeux et comateux juste à côté de lui. Le chat, de son côté, voletait un peu partout, mangeant un poisson de provenance inconnue. Bref, tout le monde s'ennuyait un peu en attendant que le train arrive à destination.

Ce fut finalement la petite créature bleue qui brisa ce silence qui durait depuis plusieurs heures.

_- Psss! Gray!_ Chuchota le chat, un air complice sur le visage.

Le brun sursauta légèrement, un peu surpris de voir le calme se briser soudain. Le chat, de son côté, le fixa d'un air complice avant d'agiter son coussinet légèrement, probablement dans une tentative de faire au disciple de Ul le signe de s'approcher.

La curiosité de Gray était un peu piquée. Qu'avait cet idiot de chat, tout à coup? Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler? Prenant un air faussement ennuyé, il se leva et rejoignit le petit félin quelques bancs plus loin, faisant un petit signe de la tête à Lucy qui avait levé les yeux de ses papiers.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Happy..?_

Le félin miniature regarda à droite puis à gauche d'un air suspicieux puis, un sourire à peine contenu de satisfaction étira ses lèvres poilues.

_- Je sais ton secret!_ S'exclama-t-il, croisant ses petits bras d'un air victorieux.

Le cœur de Gray manqua un battement. Il savait? À propos de Natsu? Ou y avait-il un quelconque secret inutile que le chat aurait inventé? Il prit un air légèrement agacé, tentant de réprimer la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues exprimant la gêne qu'il ressentait.

_-… quel secret?_ Réussit-il à bafouiller.

_- Que tu es amoureux_! N'essaie pas de le nier!

La petite chose lui fit un clin d'œil, ignorant son air choqué. Le visage du brun pris lentement une teinte si rouge qu'elle ne semblait même plus humaine. Gêné et honteux, il tenta vainement de se défendre mais seules des syllabes hachées et sans grands rapport parvenaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_- Je t'ai vu ce matin !_ Le chaton fixa l'autre d'un air innocent, ne songeant pas à quel point ces paroles avaient ébranlé son interlocuteur.

_- Ah… ah oui?..._

Gray avait des sueurs froides. Et s'il le répétait à Natsu? Peut-être était-ce même déjà fait..? Que se passerait-il si ça arrivait? Il le détesterait, à coup sûr! Après tout c'était tellement honteux, étrange… malsain. L'adolescent paniquait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire à cette blondasse d'aller réveiller le chasseur de dragon!

_- Ne t'en fait pas, Gray! Je ne vais le répéter à personne! Parole de chat!_

L'autre n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Après tout le chat était une vraie pie et possédait la discrétion d'un rondin. Non, vraiment, ce chat était trop perspicace pour la santé mentale du jeune homme.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange…?_

Le chat le regarda, interloqué pendant une seconde. Outré, il s'écria :

_- Mais voyons… c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? Détrompe-toi, je vais t'aider!_

L'aider? Mais l'aider pour quoi? À réprimer ces sentiments? Non merci, pas besoin de chat fluo pour ce faire, il y arrivait très bien tout seul!

_- Pour quoi faire? Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour quelque chose!_

_- Mais… À avoir Natsu..! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?_

Le brun le fixa, choqué, un instant. Avoir Natsu? Comme si cela était possible… Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son visage se décomposa en une moue déprimée. Jamais cela n'irait au-delà d'un rêve. L'homosexualité n'était-elle pas proscrite? N'était-ce pas mal de penser ainsi de quelqu'un de son propre sexe? Et puis, avoir Natsu… Même pour une fille, ce serait difficile. Avec sa bouille innocente et sa mentalité d'enfant de 5 ans, sortirait-il même un jour avec quelqu'un? Les pensées de Gray voguèrent vers la jeune fille blonde et son regard pris une teinte encore plus sombre.

Happy vit son air détruit et compris, en quelque sorte, les pensées de Gray. Après tout, une âme amoureuse est si facilement déchiffrable!

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Gray! N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours été avec Natsu! Personne ne le connait aussi bien que moi! Ensemble, on l'aura!_

Le brun vit la petite boule de poil prendre un air déterminé et il se sentit mal de l'avoir toujours traité comme une créature inutile. Il mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et, bien que ses joues soient encore rougies, remercia son compagnon de petite taille.

Avec l'aide de Happy… Y avait-il un peu d'espoir?

Le trajet dura jusqu'à la soirée et ce ne fut que bien tard dans la nuit que la petite troupe ne put enfin trouver un lit douillet.

Ce soir-là, Gray s'endormi le sourire aux lèvres et des chats bleus plein la tête.

* * *

><p>Oh mon dieu! x_X je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris ! J'ai mis tellement de temps à répondre… Je n'aurais jamais cru être autant en retard et, si des personnes me suivaient, je m'en excuse.<p>

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, les événements se sont enchainées dans ma vie privée depuis tout ce temps et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ou la tête à écrire.

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction ! j'ai eu un peu de difficulté à écrire ce chapitre alors excusez-mon histoire un peu… fluff-culcul-clichée? Et mes fautes d'orthographe, c'est pas comme i j'avais pas essayé…

Puisque j'ai mis autant de mois pour écrire la suite, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews… je me sens un peu mal de répondre alors que les gens auront oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette fiction mais pour, en général, ceux qui m'ont écrit : Merci de vos encouragements et des conseils, ils me font chaud au cœur : 3

Donc. Je ne promettrai rien pour la suite mais je pense que je vais faire une fic assez longue, il y a beaucoup d'éléments que je voudrais inclure!

Merci de me lire 3


End file.
